The Second Skylark
by Miss Tigger
Summary: Hibari Kyoya last saw his younger sister seven years ago, and now she's back from Italy. Reborn seems to recognize her, and Dino happens to be her best friend. Even more, could she be a part of the mafia? Can Namimori handle this second skylark?
1. A Fated Arival?

**|| DISCLAIMER || I do not own the character names (not counting the one I made up for Hibari's sister), mafia family names, show, or basic ideas. I merely own the storyline for this. All credit goes to the creators of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.**

**|| A/N || I don't know how I came up with this but I was on an ice cream/Sour Patch Kids sugar rush at 3 in the morning. Also, I decided to type up everyone's names as they are in Japanese. Last name first, First name last.**  
><strong>Aniki: Another term for "Big Brother"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari Katana: The Second Skylark<br>**

**Prologue**

Yamamoto Takeshi was quietly humming as he sprinted to school. It was a normal day as usual, and Yamamoto had left the shop early so he could practice his batting before school. As he turned a corner he ran into a raven-haired girl.

"Look out!" But it was too late. They tumbled into each other, the girl hitting her head hard on a nearby wall.

"That—" She winced "—really hurt." She rubbed her head where it was hurt.

"Ah, my bad. Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up. "Oh, by the way, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. You are?"

"Hibari—"She stumbled. "—Katana."

"Hibari Katana? Sounds a lot like Hibari-san's name. Then, can I call you Katana?" He gave her a once over. She wore a black dress shirt, the sleeves folded up to her elbows, and a white button up vest over it. The upturned collar revealed a black and white chess pattern on the inside, a white skirt, and knee-high heeled boots, one black one white. She also had a black dog tag around her neck."I haven't seen you before. Are you new? What school are you from?"

She nodded, her head throbbing immensely. "I'm a transfer student…to Namimori Middle." At that she fainted from the pain of her throbbing head.

"Oi! Are you okay? Katana? Tch. I guess it can't be helped." He picked up their bags and carried her princess style as he hurried down to the school. _Guess I won't be able to practice this morning. Ah well._ He looked down at her sleeping face. _She's cute…_ He thought, smiling warmly at the thought. He held up one of her hands. Her fingers were long and thin. A ring on her ring finger. _Such a pretty face._

**Chapter 1**

"Yo! Tsuna!" A tall male would holler at a shorter male with spiky brunet hair, who was walking through the front gates of Namimori Middle.

"Oh, hey Yamamoto-san." Tsuna would reply, turning around to wait for his friend. He and Yamamoto had become friends through Tsuna's tutor, Reborn. Yamamoto was the star athlete of Namimori. Tall, friendly, smart, and good-looking, Yamamoto Takeshi was popular with both the girls and guys at school.

_A lot unlike me._ he thought.

"What's up Tsuna? Oh," Yamamoto said as he neared his friend. "Where's Gokuderra?"

"Who knows? He didn't come this morning. By the way Yamamoto when did you get here?" Tsuna asked.

Gokuderra was both his and Tsuna's friend, even though he often denied to being Yamamoto's friend. A transfer student from Italy, Gokuderra came to Namimori Middle on Reborn's word. The silver haired teen often considered himself to be Tsuna's "right hand", and also was the bearer of the Storm Vongola ring, like Yamamoto, who bore the Rain Vongola ring, and Tsuna, who had the Sky ring in check.

"Oh, well you see when I was walking this morning—" He started.

Gokuderra approached the two from the crowd. "Boss!" he yelled.

Grinning at their friend, the dark haired boy would pat Gokuderra on his back, as a greeting, as the silver haired boy shot him a look a combination of dislike and disapproval.

"Good morning, Gokuderra-kun." Tsuna'd say, at the exact moment that a small man dressed in a black suit and hat, a green chameleon sitting at the rim, hopped up onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Ciao-su." He said.

"Morning Reborn." The threesome chorused as they entered their classroom, just in time for the bell to ring.

"Everybody sit down!" The teacher faced the class as everyone sat down. "I'd like to announce that we've gotten a transfer student today." He paused as everyone in the room looked at the opening door. "Class, this Hibari Katana. She will be joining this class as of now."

_Eh? Hibari…Don't tell me, she's related to Hibari-san! _Tsuna thought as they watched the door with anticipation. A young female with waist-long, raven black hair appeared and stood at the front of the class. She had dark almond-shaped eyes, but they were the same as Hibari Kyoya. Slit-like and piercing. Yamamoto's eyes widened at the sight of the new student as he recognized her face.

_She woke up as he carried her through the gate. "Eh, what the—Oi Yamamoto! Why are you carrying me like this?" She flushed as she noticed several students watching them._

_He stopped walking. "Well because you fainted. I couldn't leave you lying on the ground outside." He said with an innocent look on his face._

"_Still you didn't have to carry me like…like this! Let me down I'm fine! Honest!"_

"_You shouldn't lie about being hurt you know."_

"_I got it I got it but still can you let me down now?"_

"_Hahaha, no way~."_

"_Hey!" She struggled out of Yamamoto's grip, but caused both of them to fall. "Ah, sorry. I, uh, have to go now!" She grabbed her bag and left without another word._

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Hibari Katana. I was currently studying abroad in Italy and just recently came back. I hope we'll get along fabulously.

Yamamoto jumped out of his seat. "Katana-san! You're in this class?"

She looked over at him. "You're….Ah! Yamamoto Takeshi!"

The door slammed open. "H-Hi-Hibari-san!" This time it was Tsuna who jumped in surprise.

Hibari walked towards Katana. And held out an item in his hand. It was a chess checkered cell phone, with a small, purple shaped cloud bell hooked at the top. "Katana, you forgot this at home."

"Ah, oh yeah. Sorry, Aniki." With that she took It and placed it in her back pocket."Thanks." He nodded and left the room. As the class burst into conversation. She's Hibari Kyoya's sister? How scary.

Katana faltered slightly as Yamamoto came to her rescue. "Oi oi! Just because she's Hibari's sister, doesn't mean she's like him, right?" He said with a smile as his fellow classmates nodded in agreement amongst themselves. Katana thanked him, and sat down in her seat. She sat near the window side, next to Yamamoto's seat. The class seemed to go by in just a few minutes. By the time she realized the time, it was lunch. She picked up her bento and dropped a small folded note on Yamamoto's desk as she headed up to the roof._  
><em>


	2. A Week Later and a Rooftop Date

**|| DISCLAIMER || I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or it's charaters, I'd be rich if I did. Katana Hibari is a charater that solely belongs to me, as the plot. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**|| A/N || I'm back! It's later than I hoped but I have an excuse! Originally I had this chapter done and saved in my memory stick, but because of the BitLocker I couldn't use it on my dad's old laptop on our trip to Vegas. So this is the chapter I had to rewrite and reedit because of it. It's murder, but I had fun (sort of). Since I wanted to publish it ASAP it might be slightly OOC or a few typos/misconceptions/etc. etc.. I had to do nights, and I just finished at 1:57 am. I'm tired.  
>My thanks to TheMcgabster for my first review. I aim to please.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**

"Tenth! Let's eat lunch together!" An excited Gokudera eagerly awaited Tsuna's answer, and Tsuna could practically see begging dog ears and a furiously wagging tail. This sight was still something that should be considered normal, but Tsuna was still trying to get used to it.

"Alright, alright. Let's eat together." He looked at Yamamoto. "Yamamoto-kun, you want to sit for lunch too?"

The baseball-brain looked up from a small piece of paper. "Sorry, Tsuna. I have something to do right now. He folded the note and set it on the table so he could put this things away. He left with only Shiguren Kintoki in hand and left his bag there at the desk. The note poke out of an outer pocket in his school bag, and fell out as the chair bumped against the table. He seemed to be in a hurry. Tsuna bent down and retrieved the abandoned paper.

"Yamamoto-kun, wait. You dropped something!" But it was too late, Yamamoto had already left the room.

_Hibari-san wants to meet me?_ Yamamoto seemed perplexed, if not curious. It had been a week since she transferred to his class, and a week since they met outside the school. She seemed mad then. He asked his dad about what to do in a situation like that, and he said that "it's better to lay low and let her steam off what's left". So he tried to avoid any direct contact, but now she had called him out. He hadn't expected this. He doubted it at first, it wasn't easy to ignore the person right next to you when you want to talk to them. At least once per lesson she would look over from her papers and glance at him. When he looked back-only for a second—he noticed her eyes were void of any real drive. It was as if she didn't really see anything worth working towards. After that moment, she started appearing in his thoughts and dreams.

_She tilted her head to the side slightly, and Yamamoto __felt as if he was going through a test. A new feeling was aroused. Self consciousness. Normally around girls he felt calm and normal. But around her, it was different. He was just holding her hand, but he could hear his heart racing. He pulled his hand away and looked off in the direction of Tsuna's house. _

"_Um, pl__-please take good care of me." He looked down at her only to see her wither her hand covering her mouth, as if she was trying not to laugh. He leaned in closer and looked at her curiously. "What's so funny?"_

_More embarrassed than surprised, Katana felt the bloo__d rushing to her cheeks at she replied, "Nothing much"._

_She looked at his hands, wondering if he brought a lunch. "Well, were you planning to eat today?" She gestured at her bento and then at his bento-void hands._

"_Yeah, but I left it at home.__." He smiled without worry. "Oh well, next time."_

"_I see..." She looked down, thinking. "Then, would you like to share mine? I made some for Kyo-nii, but, he fell asleep."_

"_Sure, sounds delicious." He led them to a quieter spot, away from where Hibari slept, and sat next to each other. Katana unwrapped the bento. Inside were a few onigiri (grilled catfish she said), a small salad of pickled veggies, melon bread, and two barbeque pork buns._

"_Kyo-nii doesn't like melon bread that much, so you can have that. __There're more pickled vegetables at home so we don't have to worry about that. Ah, the onigiri! I'll save half for later. And, that's it." She moved the said food items to one side and moved the rest to the other. "But what do we do? There's only one pair of chopsticks." She frowned._

"_We can share them." Yamamoto said without hesitation, surprising both him and her. He started apologizing, and said some excuses, sounding a bit like Tsuna. She avoided looking at him for a good 5 minutes or so, and at her silence he started to stand and leave, but she grabbed his pant leg gently. The surprise on his face was oblivious._

"_Let's…Let's share them." Her face was a light shade of pink._

_H-How cute…_

"_Are you sure?" He turned back. She nodded and he sat back down.__ She turned to face him, holding up the bento slightly. _

"_Which one do you want to eat first?"_

_He self-consciously brought his forefinger up to his cheek, scratching it slightly. A habit of his when he was a bit unconfident or such. "The melon bread…"_

_She nodded and picked it up using the chopsticks and dropped it in his hands. Then she picked up an onigiri and began to nibble it._

_The dark haired boy took a bite. "It's good! Better than the bakery downtown."_

"_Arigato." She finished the last of the grilled catfish and rice and picked up some of the pickled vegetables with the chopsticks. She let the tips sit in her mouth as she chewed slightly. She pulled them out as soon as she noticed him watching. "Did you want some?" She said as he picked up a few more and held it up to feed him. He opened his mouth and flushed when she smiled._

Before he realized it, the events in his head had just taken place in real life. Right in front of him. The irony of dreams, but he was happy nonetheless. Happier than when he first hit a home run in grade school. How simple his goals were back then. And now he was struggling to figure out what and how he felt around her. And how she felt back.

* * *

><p><strong>|| AN || Hope you enjoyed it. I had time to work on the next chapter while on vacation so it should be up a little bit after this one.**

**Any requests? I'll gladly take them and see what I can do x)**

**POLE FOR CHAPTER 4: DETAILS IN CHAPTER 3. Can't wait for your choices my dear fans.  
><strong>


	3. Kard

**|| DISCLAIMER || I. DON'T. OWN.**

**|| A/N || **EDITED & REVISED****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Reborn! This doesn't seem right. Why are we doing this?" A whiney voice complained.

"Shut up and watch, No-Good Tsuna." Reborn held out his hand as Leon turned into a 10kg mallet, and swung at Tsuna, hitting him hard on the head.

"Itai, Reborn!" Tsuna covered the bump with his hands. "And what is so important about this anyway?"

The arcobaleno ignored him. The trio had followed Yamamoto to the roof and listened in on their conversation. They were currently hiding behind a large air vent a few feet away from the two. "That girl…I've seen her before."

"Re-Reborn-san! That girl, I know who she is now!" Gokudera excitedly pulled out a picture. There was a lady dressed in black, grey, and white. Her face was a bit covered but it was Hibari Katana.

"That picture…Where did you get that, Gokudera?"

"Shamal. He said they met at a hotel in the homeland before he came here. He was yapping about wanting to kiss her and that she was 'a real ace'."

The baby thought for awhile. "Kard." He said with a smirk.

Tsuna was oblivious. "Card? Who's that?"

Reborn nodded. "Kard. With a "K". A name the mafia gave to her. Her entire essence is cards are their symbols. She also happens to have Cloud flames like her brother. And they say that the first person she deals an ace card to in a game will have good luck when they need it most."

The two Vongola family members exchanged glances. "Is-is that so..." Tsuna looked sapped. _The first person she deals an ace card to will have good luck? The mafia is a strange world. I really don't want to be a part of it now, still! Hiiiii!_

"For a weapon, she uses a deck of cards made from the same substance your X Gloves, Tsuna."

"Eh? A deck of cards that can conduct flames like the X Gloves…"

"Yeah. But they also say that if you're cut once with her Joker card, you'll only live for a day after."

"H-How scary…"

"It's alright, Juudaime! I'll protect you!"

A smooth voice floated in the air. "You should know that the rumors you've heard about her are close to the truth and next to lies. You're not even scratching the surface." The voice chuckled.

Tsuna turned to the familiar voice. "Dino-san!"

"Yo, Tsuna." The blonde smiled. "That lovely lady with the lunch is a close friend of mine. Now then," he turned towards the couple and shouted. "Katana!" She broke off from a sentence to see who was calling. Tsuna heard Yamamoto exclaim, "Dino!". She said something to him before handing him the bento and trotting over to the group.

"Dino." Her tone was ridiculous. Yamamoto hurried up behind her carrying the half empty bento.

"It's been awhile." He had his signature carefree smile, but his cheeks were pink. He looked over behind the vent. "Oh, it's Tsuna, Gokudera, and the kid. What are you guys doing here?"

Tsuna couldn't hide his surprise. _That's our Yamamoto for sure…_

Reborn sat on the swordsman's shoulder. "We were following you. Tsuna was worried that you were in some kind of trouble."

"Really?"

Gokudera blinked. "Eh? You baseball-brain! The boss was worried about you! You should be grateful!"

"Oi oi, Gokuderra…" Tsuna stopped something that could have started. "It's fine."

"Anyways, Katana, did you tell Reborn about your dilemma yet?" Dino asked.

She shook her head. "I suppose you've already mentioned to them on how you know me, so later then."

Dino smiled. "Well not exactly."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Then you should explain to them yourselves. You won't need me here for it so, later." With that she crossed the roof to the fence and propelled herself over.

"What was she talking about? Dino-san, you know her?" Tsuna was flustered.

"That woman. To be that defiant in front of the boss... She really is Hibari's sister." Gokudera pointed out.

"Hahaha! That was cool! Right kid?" Yamamoto clapped. At that exact moment, a single thought floated through their minds.

_Are you serious?_

Accompanied with a look of sheer amazement that their friend could still see that as normal.

"Heh. Hey Yamamoto, don't you think you should go after her?" Reborn said.

"It's no use, Reborn. When she's like that, she'll ignore you unless it's something that interests her." Dino yawned quite loudly.

"Hibari's taking a nap so we should be quiet. Hey, Tsuna, give this to Hibari when he wakes up. Katana saved him half."

"Uh, sure. But what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go after her."

"But Dino-san said—"

"It's fine, Tsuna. Just tell Hibari what happened."

"But, he'll 'bite me to death'! Hibari-san hates crowds…"

"It'll be fine. You got Gokudera here. But, I doubt he'll be of much help. Oh I know! Hey kid, why don't you tell him?"

Reborn stood up on his shoulder. "Sure."

Yamamoto smiled. "Then, see ya!" He ran to catch up with Katana.

Reborn sat on Tsuna's head this time, with a smirk. "What do you think, Dino?"

The bronco smiled and looked in Hibari's direction. "Who knows? But, Kyoya looks like he's awake now."

As if on cue the head of the Disciplinary Committee shot a wicked glare at the herbivores before turning to glimpse Yamamoto running into the building under him.

A pained Tsuna looked at Dino. "I-I'm going to get bitten to death..."

He nodded.

Tears were streaming down his face in waterfalls. "Sa-Sayonara...you guys." He said as he walked toward his possible doom.


	4. Jirou! You silly dog!

**|| DISCLAIMER || I don't own.**

**|| A/N || **EDITED & REVISED**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Yamamoto flew down three flights of stairs, a couple crowds of students (and the occasional teacher) after the school's other skylark. She was walking with her arms set across her chest. Her mouth was moving so he assumed she was talking to herself (considering there wasn't anyone who seemed to be around). From the back, Yamamoto saw a fleeting image of a strangely familiar girl. She looked young, around the age of an elementary student._ Who was...that?_ He wondered, slowing his pace now that he didn't have to use much effort to catch up with her. Within moments he caught her around the waist.

"I caught you, Katana." He stopped them both in the middle of the baseball diamond. Closer now, he noticed her eyes were closed and her mumbling had gotten quieter. She was lost in her own little world, he could tell. It was like when he picked up a bat or a baseball. All he saw was the glove behind the batter or the ball hurling towards him. Everything else seemed to just...well, vanish. Before those where that was the only thing that made him lose focus on background noise and the like. Well, that and whenever he would have to use Shigure Kintoki and his old man's sword style. Now Just being near her made him like that too. The dark haired boy felt his Rain Necklace Version X shift. Normally when that happens, Jirou would appear next to Yamamoto. Some times Kojirou too, but mostly Jirou. He looked back at Katana - who had conveniently fallen asleep - before letting Jirou out.

"Arf arf!"

Katana suddenly blinked out of her daze. What was she doing on the baseball field? She turned her head around and saw that she was sitting behind the bleachers, her back resting on a nearby tree, before noticing a pair of warm arms wrapped around her torso. Looking down, she saw-and was slightly surprised-to find Yamamoto in her lap. His eyes were closed, presumably sleeping. His soft snores confirmed her suspicions. She looked at his face, it was absolutely adorable. Katana could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. He looked like a child, vulnerable, open, and...lonely. _An emotion like that doesn't belong on his handsome face._ She thought. She stretched out her hand, tentatively at first, then grew slightly bolder and patted his head. Once. Twice. Thrice. She slid a medium-sized pocket watch from the inside of her coat and checked the time. It was around 5th period. They've missed at least one class since lunch ended. And this period was already half-way done, so she decided to stay until Yamamoto woke up. She didn't mind, it was peaceful on the grounds now that everyone was in class. A few more minutes passed by and no sign of him waking up. She had been absentmindedly stroking his soft, dark hair. It was soothing in a way. There was a rustling sound in the bushes. A student perhaps? _This is bad._ She thought. Being found like this by a school member would send her into even more outcastdom and give everyone the wrong idea. She prepared herself for the worst, preparing to knockout anyone who would come out of the bushes. A branch snapped. _They're here._

"Arf arf!"

_Eh, a dog?_

Sure enough, Jirou jumped out of the bushes and pushed over a startled girl. Yamamoto was pushed to the side, stirring slightly. While Katana was preoccupied with trying to get this strangely friendly Akita that strangely had blue rain flames shooting out of it's ears. _A box weapon? But, who's his owner? _She wondered as she tried to fend off the dog.

Jirou, not noticing the protests of Katana, continued to lick her cheeks until they were covered in his doggy slobber. If he could grin, he would be wearing the same clueless smile Yamamoto always wore. He placed his front paws oh her shoulders, restricting her movement slightly, and his back paws between her legs. Correction. One leg was between hers while the other slowly hiked up the edges of her skirt with his back paws and wetting her white shirt everytime he leaned forward to give her more of his doggy kisses. He didn't know what he was doing. He was a box animal. Yamamoto's to boot. He had gotten Yamamoto's clueless personality while Kojirou got the side of him that he was like in battle. Of course, both animals had received those traits from their master, but both of them just got a little more of one trait than the other. Jirou clueless and understanding;Kojirou smart and swift. The irony, ne?

After a few minutes of kisses, kisses, and more kisses (Jirou's just so you know), Katana decided to give up and allowed the box animal to continually lick her cheeks. She could feel his warm, wet slobber seeping through her shirt. Oh yeah, she was going to smell like dog for the rest of the day. Though she didn't notice that Jirou had been pushing her skirt higher and higher when he moved his back paws. No, she just felt a rough tongue against her cheek (and the occasional wet nose when he nudged her) and furry legs against her bare ones. She closed her eyes and played dead in hopes the dog would lose interest and get off of her.

It worked.

Jirou whined slightly before moving between her and the still sleeping Yamamoto, blocking her view of him. Katana opened her eyes and looked at the fuzzy mongrel that had just made her white shirt transparent. A sigh. She got up and moved to a sunny area to let her shirt dry. Luckily, she had brought her school coat. She took off her shirt and put on her jacket, buttoning it up so that it covered her cleavage. Being a C-cup didn't really help. She laid the shirt in the sun to dry, and moved back to the tree to sit. Jirou followed her. He circled her once before cuddling up in her lap, waiting to be stroked. She did, and fell asleep shortly alongside Jirou.

There was a small rustling noise as Yamamoto pushed himself upright and blinked sleepily. _That was a good nap_. He thought stretching. _Huh, where's Katana?_ He looked around until Jirou quietly barked at him.

"Jirou!" He walked over to the box animal. "What are you doing out of your ring? I thought I sent you back alre-" Yamamoto stopped mid-sentence when he saw who was sleeping behind the tree. "K-Katana..." A furious blush crept up his neck to his cheeks when he saw that she only had on her school coat (that weren't exactly trying to cover her chest) and her bare legs. Her skirt seemed to have ran up her legs while she had been sleeping. "Wha-What happened while I was sleeping, Jirou..." Yamamoto could tell his face was beet red. and took a step backwards. Of course, with Jirou understanding his master's feelings, came up from behind and pushed him face first into the sleeping beauty's lap. What a great pet, don't you think?

That defiantly woke her up. With a start, she turned redder and redder before screaming and pushing the boy out of her lap and pulled the opening of her jacket together in an effort to cover her chest. "W-W-W-What are you doing! Pervert! Hentai!" She looked at Jirou and pointed at the "stranger". "Do what you seem to do best and lick him!" Jirou obeyed happily and pounced on the male, giving him a barrage of doggy kisses.

A familiar voice rang out from under the dog. "J-Jirou! Stop it! I'm going to smell like a dog for the rest of the day!"

"...Y-Yamamoto? What were you doing?"

"Nothing! I swear I didn't do anything Katana-san!" He pointed at the innocent-ish box animal. "It was Jirou's fault! He pushed me!"

"Oh don't blame the dog. Wait, Jirou? Is this your box animal?" she said as Jirou trotted happily towards Katana.

"Yeah, why? And, how do you know about box animals?"

"I-It's just something I heard Aniki talking to Dino about."


	5. Old Friend, Old Memories

**|| DISCLAIMER || If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?**

**|| A/N || **EDITED & REVISED****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Hibari-san…Please, don't bite me to death! Yamamoto-kun told me to give you this bento that Katana-san saved for you! So please, don't bite me to death!" Tsuna pleaded on his knees as he held up the said bento as if he was offering a gift to the gods. Strangely enough, one could think of the scary Hibari as a god. A god of punishment and discipline of course.

Hibari stared at the offering-er, bento. It was wrapped with a black and white checkered cloth, a sure sign of Katana. Under his intensified glare Tsuna began to form beads of cold sweat. Yeah, it's that scary. Hibari picked up the lunch and opened it to see its contents. Rice balls, and what was left of the pickled vegetables. The rest seemed empty, but he knew better than to ignore it. It was barely noticeable, but the box's height seemed too big from the outside to hold the little things it had inside. He pushed the bottom up and out popped a smaller tray. A hidden compartment.

_A second compartment...? Seriously strange..._ Tsuna had on his signature "what the heck" expression as Hibari pulled out the tray. It was hamburger, his favorite. With a single look the tray was back where it was and he had revealed it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna jumped at his name being called by the perfect. "Where has my younger sister run off to?" In all honesty, Hibari was truly concerned of his sister's whereabouts, though it sounded quite the opposite. Quite.

"S-S-Sh-She w-w-went s-s-s-s-somewhere near the baseball field..." Oh how the tenth-mafia-boss-to-be wished he could cease his stuttering. But all was in vain, since he expected a whack from the Disciplinary Committee's head's metal tonfa. Hibari raised his arm. Tsuna went rigid and braced himself. But the hit never came. Turns out, Hibari was checking his watch. It was 20 minutes to the next class period. Prior to what he had seen and heard, she wouldn't return for an hour or so, so he decided to eat the rest of the bento and await her return to class. He'd also have to inform her teachers of her tardiness. A sigh. He almost forgot how much trouble his sister could be, but he was happy that she was back.

"Herbivore," Hibari said as he turned to eat his lunch in peace. "Inform your teacher about my sister's absence when class starts and for the other herbivore also. And, if this circus of yours gets any larger, I'll bite you to death."

"H-Hai!" Tsuna let out a large amount of air he didn't realize he was holding.

"That bastard. Ordering the Tenth around like that." Gokudera brought out his dynamite. "I'll teach him a lesson."

The skylark stopped and looked back at the silver-haired boy. "Hn. Explosives are prohibited on campus, Gokudera Hayato."

"You bastard! Die!" Gokudera launched the lit bombs. The bombs dropped mid-air, their fuses put out.

"Try that again and I'll bite you to death." He said as he lifted up his tonfas, the bento set down near the door.

"Maa maa, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna wished Yamamoto was there at the moment to help break the two up. It was always one of his fortes. Luckily, Gokudera usually listened to Tsuna at time like this.

"Hn." Hibari put his tonfas away and picked up the bento. "Don't forget what I told you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said as he left for the Disciplinary Committee's room.

"H-Hai!" The brunette let out the breath he was holding. "Hibari-san is so scary..." He looked exasperated. "Still, I wonder what happened to Yamamoto and Katana-san."

The group (including Dino and Romario) headed to where they last saw the couple heading, and caught up to them around when Yamamoto had fallen asleep, hugging Katana like a stuffed animal. Strangely enough, Jirou seemed to be wandering the area around them.

"I didn't know they were so close..." Tsuna was shocked at the scene. Katana had her hand on his head as if she was patting him. All in all it was a very sweet scene. In the background, Dino's eyes softened. He knew Katana very well. She usually wouldn't let anyone come within touching distance-excluding him, Romario, and Kyoya. Romario smiled. His boss was a very caring person, and had seen this outcome coming the moment he heard that she had made contact with the young Vongola's Rain Guardian. Yes, the rain guardian had a special charisma, almost similar to the Vongola's. He had a way of imprinting his being into everyone's lives, in one way or another. It had taken Dino a few years before Katana became comfortable with his constant contact, and he even attempted to ask her to join his Cavallone family, to no avail. She didn't mind being acquainted with the Bronco, but she didn't want to join a family just then. He guessed it was because she didn't want to get too involved because of her brother. He could still remember how she acted when he told her that Kyoya was the Vongola's Tenth Generation Cloud Guardian. She wanted to be brought along when he left to Japan as his tutor.

_"Hey Katana! Guess what, your brother Kyoya is Vongola's Decimo's Cloud Guardian. And, I'm going to be his tutor for the Rings Battle."_

_"Eh? Rings Battle? My brother? What are you talking about, stupid Bronco."_

_"Heh, Hibari Kyoya is Sawada Tsunayoshi's Cloud Guardian. And since the rings have been split between the Varia and Tsuna's family, there's going to be a battle. Any clearer?"_

_"There's no way Aniki would join a bunch of herbivores. All he wants to do is fight."_

_"I see...So Katana doesn't want to come with me and see her brother?"_

_"...Take me with you..."_

_The bronco smiled. "Of course."_

In the end she followed and watched as Dino drew Hibari further and further away from his beloved school in the midst of battle_. _She said that she couldn't just come out and tell him, "Hi Aniki! I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd say, hey!" That was her answer when he asked why she didn't confront her beloved brother. Such a sweet girl she is. Dino was happy for his friend, but he couldn't ignore the aching pain in his chest when he saw her so close to Yamamoto. He wanted to pull the guardian off her and carry her back to Italy. But he simply passed it as a feeling of over protection. After all, he was like her brother when they were together, but he couldn't help but say there was a sort of empty feeling.

_It hurts..._

Dino clutched his chest, Romario watching with a worried look. _Boss... _He smiled_. You're growing up._

* * *

><p><strong>(time skip to the scene where Yamamoto asks Katana about how she knows about box weapons from the last chapter, since he still thinks she's not a part of the mafia)<strong>

"Is that really how you knew?" He said as she nodded.

"Well, I wasn't exactly eavesdropping you know..." _I guess Reborn hasn't told him yet. I should probably play-_

There was a bumping sound heard from Katana's waist, interrupting her thoughts. Yamamoto looked slightly suspicious. "Katana, what's that noise?"

"What noise?"_ Damn it Scacchi! You little bastard! _His box rattled again_._

"That noise."

"The janitor or there moving his cart?"

Yamamoto opened his mouth to say something when he was abruptly cut off.

"Oho. Looks like you've got a girlfriend, Ta-ke-shi~" A charming voice spoke tauntingly. Yamamoto's eyes widened as she turned towards the voice.

"Aoi! What are you doing in Japan? My dad said your family moved to America." His cheeks flushed. "And she's not my girlfriend. She's...just a friend." He started fumbling around with Shigure Kintoki. He looked up as a female with wavy sepia-blonde hair and frame less sunglasses, appeared to be wearing an outfit that seemed to be based on a bartender's suit stepped out from the bleachers. He looked slightly embarrassed, since his cousin used to always taunt and tease him when they were younger. "Uwaa! I didn't expect you to dye your hair Aoi!"

"Oh yeah. Looks good, ne? And didn't your dad tell you? I'm staying at your place while my Okaa-san and Otou-san are gone on a business trip to Spain. Also, I've heard you're Vongola Decimo's Rain Guardian during my trip to Italy."

"No, my old man didn't say anything." His expression turned to that of amusement. "And I didn't realize you're a part of the kid's game."

"Kid?"

There was a rustling sound from behind Yamamoto."He means Reborn, Aoi."

Golden orbs gleamed behind the dark lens as she smiled. "Was that enough time, Katana-chan~?"

"Yeah." Katana left the top two buttons on her white shirt unbuttoned. "You're a lifesaver, Aoi." She smiled softly as she grasped the other female's hand in her own. "It's so nice to see you again."

Aoi nodded furiously, her hair flowing in golden waves. "I know I know! We used to see each other all the time back when I used to live in Namimori! Such great times."

"Um Aoi, Katana?" The two girls looked over at the Rain Guardian. "How do you two know each other? I mean, Katana is Hibari's younger sister, and Aoi, you're my cousin. But I don't remember you two meeting other than today. So, how?"

Aoi studied his expression for a moment. _He seems confused. I guess he doesn't remember._ The corner of her mouth twitched into a smile. "Silly Takeshi! Don't you remember? Katana used to play with us when we were little."

"R-Really?" His honey-brown eyes went from Aoi's gold eyes to Katana's blue-grey irises. Katana tilted her head apologetically and nodded in agreement. "I see... I wonder why I can't remember it though."

"Ahahaha! It's fine it's fine! Now you know. Ah! I know! We should celebrate!"

Yamamoto and Katana blinked in unison as Aoi began to beam. "Ehh?"

"Really, you two were always in sync when we were little."

Her golden eyes grew dark and serious. "Also, there's something you should know, Katana, Takeshi."

"Sorry I'm late." Katana said as she appeared in the classroom doorway. After the reunion Aoi decided to have a party at Take Sushi after school. _Really, that girl doesn't change, even after seven years._ She moved to her seat as the teacher continued with his lesson. _English? Too easy._ Her thoughts went back to earlier as Yamamoto waltzed through the door and repeated what she had said earlier. Aoi had left for Yamamoto's house to announce her arrival and to start planning for the party. A few other things had happened after that, but that was another story. She exchanged glances with Yamamoto before letting out a sigh and nod as the last bell of the day rang. Relief. She couldn't concentrate on the lesson, and she knew Yamamoto couldn't either, due to current events. The twosome stood and confronted their friends.

"Hey guys_,_" Katana forced a smile. "Yamamoto is going to have a party after school at his place. Are you coming?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto – who was grinning - and told them they'd be there - as did everyone else - but dropped it as soon as they turned to leave_. _His expression changed to that of worry. His super-intuition was trying to tell him something. Their smiles, there was something off about them. _I wonder if something happened._

A certain fedora-wearing baby eyed Tsuna. The brunette's expression concerned him. He too had noticed their changes in behavior and aura in the short time they returned to class. Something had clearly happened outside, but just what?The two walked down the street in silence. Both deep in thought. A lot of things had happened in a short amount of time, too much for them to take in all at once. Not to their surprise, they called out each other's names.

"Katana."

"Yamamoto."

Cue awkward silence. Followed by Yamamoto's nervous laughter. "You know, you can call me Takeshi, since we've apparently known each other since we were little."

There was a tentative response. "Then, Takeshi." His name seemed to just roll off her tongue.

His heart seemed to beat slightly faster as he heard his name in her honey-sweet voice. It just seemed to purr in the right spot, and it made him feel slightly hot. "I've been thinking about what Aoi said earlier." Were their next words. Seriously, they were in sync. The two looked at each other before bursting into unison of hearty laughter.

"Really, Aoi was right about us being in sync better than twins." She said as she clutched her sides. Soon they stood in front of the sushi shop.

"Maa maa, we can talk about this later." They once more forced a smile as he slid open the door. "Oiyaji! We're back!"

Yes, it could wait until later. She'd have to call her brother later and tell him she planned to stay over at Takeshi's place to get caught up with his cousin during their time apart. And continue their topic of discussion.

They wondered if anyone was in the mood for some sushi?


	6. Sushi Shop Set Up

**|| DISCLAIMER || I do not own KHR because if I did it might have turned out differently.**

**|| A/N || **EDITED & REVISED****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Oyaji! I'm back!" Yamamoto called into the shop. As usual his dad was making sushi behind the counter. There was a girl sitting on the other side, watching the rice, seaweed, and seafood turn into the delicious Japanese dish. "Aoi! You're already here?"

The blonde looked up from the sushi master's dancing blade. "Yeah, since I left your school actually." Her golden eyes gleamed behind her glasses as she grinned. "Good news! I'll be attending Nami-chuu with you guys! And you dad agreed to the party! Isn't that great?"

The old man looked up from the sushi. "Who's that girl behind you Takeshi?" He looked at Katana's small figure, who was slightly hiding behind Yamamoto's taller figure.

"Sorry for intruding." She stepped out from behind him and bowed. "Hibari Katana. Nice to meet you."

Recognition dawned on Tsuyoshi's face. "Hibari Katana as in... Katana-chan? From when Takeshi and Aoi here were little?"

A nod. "I see." He walked up to her and sized her up for a moment or two, then suddenly embraced her in a loving hug. "My my, you've grown since last time I saw you, Katana-chan. You've become a fine young woman." His eyes went to Yamamoto's face. "You'd better take good care of her, Takeshi. A woman like this doesn't just appear at your door."

"E-Ehh? W-What are you talking about Oyaji!" The pair's cheeks were both flushed as the other two laughed. "Don't laugh, Aoi! Pops!"

Katana could merely fidget in place and stare at the floor. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she looked at Yamamoto's flushed face. In a word, an embarrassed Yamamoto was very cute. Not that she was thinking that.

_His dad's words are getting to me. _She sighed. She could ponder over this topic later. Right now she had to keep a happy face. "Yamamoto's dad, do you need any help preparing the sushi? I'm sure Takeshi would love to help." _Good. Make it seem normal._ She exchanged looks with Yamamoto and Aoi. Soon everyone would be here, and they had to make it seem like everything was normal. She caught the look in Tsuna's eyes earlier when she and Yamamoto faked a smile. Usually he doesn't, so the news must have been a bit unexpected.

_"Hey guys," Katana forced a smile. "Yamamoto and I are going to have a party after school at his place. Would you like to come?"_

_Tsuna looked at Yamamoto-who had also forced his trademark smile-and told them they'd be there-as did everyone else-but dropped it as soon as they turned to leave. His expression changed to that of worry. His super-intuition was trying to tell him something. Their smiles, there was something off about them._

Yamamoto nodded and started to help make the sushi. "Katana, Aoi. I think I have some decorations in my closet. It's in a black box on shelf. You can use those."

"'Kay~ Katana, let's go?" Aoi pulled her friend up the stairs. It wasn't obvious but she was scheming something, Katana could tell. But it wasn't the scheming that got her worried, it was who it was going to happen to. Aoi made it to the room first, leaving Katana a few steps behind. Lost in thought, she tripped over the last step and tumbled back down into the sushi shop.

* * *

><p>Thunk!<p>

"Itai!" Tsuna rubbed his head. "Reborn! Why did you randomly hit me with a Leon mallet?"

"Urusei, Dame-Tsuna. Don't tell me you didn't notice those two had fake smiles earlier." Reborn's eyes were shadowed by his fedora. _Something's not right._

Tsuna began to worry again. "I did. I wonder if something bad happened outside." He sighed. "Maa this is why I didn't want anyone involved with the mafia."

"Damare Tsuna. We're here." The arcobaleno opened up the door, at an odd sight. Tsuna sweat dropped and started panicking. "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you two doing!"

Yamamoto and Katana looked up at the young mafioso. "Ah, Tsuna! Well actually..." Katana was on her back, her hands about to push the male off her. She was laying down in a way where her shirt and skirt were ratting up, exposing more of her bare skin. Yamamoto was in a simpler position. He was on his knees above her, one at her side and the other between her legs. Luckily for them, Aoi was busy looking for the party decor to notice that Katana was gone, and Yamamoto's dad had left to get some more sushi rice since he just used up the last of them on an earlier batch of salmon roe.

"Hey you two! I found streamers and stuff!" Aoi skipped down the steps carrying her box. "There's a lot we can use - ..."

Yamamoto, Katana, and Tsuna all sweat dropped as Aoi surveyed the situation. She obviously took her sweet time studying Yamamoto's and Katana's position. Her face went from smiling to smirking in a blink. "Oho~ Appears I've missed something."

A sigh. "It's a long story, Aoi." She tapped Yamamoto's hand, telling him to get up. She had to admit, she didn't want him to get off. But they were friends. Not in any sort of intimate relationship or anything like that. She didn't have time for romance, there were too many secrets to say.

Unknowingly, Yamamoto had been thinking the same.

A tiny voice crashed their synced thoughts. "You two can explain later. But for now shouldn't you be decorating? This is a party, right?" Reborn let out a chuckle.

"Ah! That's right! Yamamoto and Katana, you two handle the streamers. You with the big eyes, name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna-kun, handle the paper chains. I'll set up the sign and other stuff." Which wasn't much really. Aoi had a way of getting everyone else to do her grunt work. Of course, only Tsuna and Reborn didn't know this. Of course, that's another story.

Katana smiled as she hung up the streamers. Maybe coming back to Japan wasn't the worst decision. She should listen to Dino more often. Yamamoto poked her ribs and pointed at Aoi. She was busy telling Tsuna where to hang the sign. At the moment, she was deciding whether or not to hang it on the left side of the room or the opposite side. The two looked at the small sign fiasco and then at each other before quietly laughing to their selves.

Little did they know, they weren't the only one's watching.


	7. Varia in Namimori, Again!

**|| DISCLAIMER || Again, I really really really wish I owned it but...ehh...**

**|| A/N || **EDITED & REVISED**  
>I'm feeling so slow... Welp it's still darkish outside so might as well use it while the silence is still pure :3<strong>

**And the reason Bel can see them inside the shop is beacause the door is open so they can look in through there.**

**Glossary****  
>Akanbo: Baby<br>Onigiri: Rice Ball**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>**

"VOOOOOOOI! Why the hell did you have to drag me with you to where the Vongola is?" A long blade was randomly slashed through the air.

"Ushishishishi~ Shut up, Sharky. Mammon had to go on a mission and I don't want to bring that homo Lussuria with me. Besides, Levi is weird anyways." A familiar Cheshire style grin was planted under a curtain of blond bangs. "Besides, a peasant like you should be honored to be chosen to accompany the prince on his quest to save his princess."

"VOI! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PEASANT YOU PIECE OF SHIT. I'M CLEARLY YOUR SUPERIOR!" More sword slashes were made as a shower of long silver hair swayed as the swordsman continued his normal routine of irritation release.

"Heh, it doesn't matter since I needed to come here anyways."

"The prince said to shut up Sharky."

**Whiz. Chink. Clatter.**

Belphegor had thrown three of his knives at his commander, knowing they'd be reflected anyways. Squalo was just too easy to annoy. Ignoring the loud complaints of the said Varia member, the prince sat down on the edge of the shop roof they were on and watched as the Vongola and their friends hurried around in the sushi shop, putting up decorations. "Heh, what losers." He gave his signature laugh, but stopped halfway as he realized there was a familiar face among them. It had been a year or two since she rejected him, and she most-likely forgot about him, but a prince couldn't forget his princess could he? "Found you, Aoi-chan. Ushishishi~**"**

A chill went down Katana's spine as she stood on her tippy-toes and hung up the last of the streamers. "Done!" She said with and exasperated voice as she leaned back slightly to check their work. Though she wasn't exactly in the best state-of-mind due to several events that day, she fell backwards off the chair she was standing on. "Ah-Oh no!" She kicked her feet and pushed the ladder back to a sturdy position, landing as light as a cat on the floor. Yamamoto, let out an exasperated sigh as he leaned back against the wall, the two earning a deserved break as he watched Aoi direct Tsuna.

"A little more to the left-No no! Right!" Aoi frowned as she watched the brunette try and position the sign on the wall. She shook her blonde locks out and pointed at the upper left corner of the frame. "That's a little crooked. Now a little-Yes! Right there is perfect!" She exclaimed as she strode over and helped him hang it where it was. "A good job for Dame-Tsuna." She cracked a wicked smile, making the two spectators giggle.

Tsuna stepped back as she said her last sentence, and tripped over a chair. "Ahh!"

**Crash!**

"Haha... Um Aoi-san, how did you find out about that nickname?" He hadn't told her, and surely Yamamoto and Hibari-san wouldn't tell either.

"I heard the kid call you that earlier." She flashed a smile as Reborn sat on Tsuna's head.

"Aoi, do you want to join Tsuna's family?"

"E-Eh? Reborn! Don't just go saying those things!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. I'm asking if Aoi wants to join the Vongola Family." The statement was so out there that even Yamamoto, Katana, and Aoi were speechless.

This caused Aoi to go on red-alert. "Is it a game?" She cracked a wicked smile.

Reborn expected this. "Yeah. You'll be in the family too."

She smiled. "Alright then kid."

Katana jumped up from Yamamoto's lap. "Hey Aoi! Can Yamamoto and I talk to you for a second? Upstairs?"

"Later Katana."

"Fine then." She waited three seconds. "Aoi~ It's later!" She turned around to face Yamamoto and knelt forward slightly, her hands on her knees. She gave a slightly pouty look. Yamamoto knew where this was going. She had done this a few times just last week. "Ta-ke-shi-chan~" She drew out his name, the way she said his name like that gave him chills, and she knew that. "Can you bring Aoi upstairs? Please?" He smiled and nodded.

"Hai~ Aoi, let's go?" Yamamoto picked her up from behind and lifted her up the stairs to his room, with Katana in his wake.

Katana stopped halfway and looked back with a somewhat sadistic smile on her face. "We'll be borrowing her for a bit." Tsuna was shaking.

"H-How scary..."

"Maa, that's the notorious Kard for you."


	8. One Sheep, Two Sheep, Three Sheep, Gone!

**|| DISCLAIMER || I don't own. Katana and Aoi I do. COPYRIGHTED :D! I hope anyways~ owo**

**|| A/N || **EDITED & REVISED****

**Glossary (I'm just going by my limited knowledge and Google when I'm desperate. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong)  
>Itai: Ow, ouch, owie<br>Baka: Idiot, stupid, etc. etc.  
>Nani: What<br>Doko: Where  
>Teme: You, bastard (rude sayings of addressing another person basically)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>**

**"**Itai! That hurts, Katana-chan~!" Aoi pouted. Katana had hit her really hard upside the head with the newspaper roll. Of course, she was used to Colonnello's Spartan training, but it still hurt.

"Really Aoi." She sighed. "Why did you say you'd be in Decimo's family ba~ka." A silence. And a Cheshire smile floated into her head. Time for a scare it said. "Oh hey there Belphegor." Katana gave a small wave at the window.

Aoi fell sideways from where she stood. "N-NANI?" She half-screamed, half-yelled, probably loud enough for Tsuna and Reborn to hear. "That fake prince is here? Doko?" Aoi looked frantic, whist Katana tried not to laugh as she saw this, but failed in doing so, bursting into a fit of giggles, leaning back on Yamamoto for support. Oh how she missed seeing her friend so frantic. Yamamoto, on the other hand, had to hold her since it was so bad that she couldn't support her legs. He of course was so happy with the predicament that he started to laugh and they both ended up having to sitting down. "I was...ahahhaa...just joking..." Cue the giggle fit, only to be killed off by the sound of an opening window. "Ehehehe...or maybe...not..."

"Wh-What do you mean...?" The blonde said as Yamamoto pointed behind her. Katana swayed slightly and yawned. She may have taken a nap earlier, but she tired strangely enough. She held onto his hand as she tried to stay awake.

"Ushishishishi~ Did you miss me, Aoi-cha~n?" Aoi tensed, then jumped onto Katana and caused them all to fall.

"Itai... That was painful." Aoi yawned. _How strange. I wasn't this tired earlier..._ She heard the other two yawn and bobble their heads drowsily. _You guys too?_

"Ushishi. Aoi-chan~, we're gonna have fun later, right?" Bel's voice sounded distorted, and he had a handkerchief over his mouth and nose, along with a small smoking item in his hand. She would have thought that he was being a bit princelier because of it, if she wasn't falling asleep.

"Y-You...Using sleeping...gas like...that..." The other two had fallen asleep, their chests rising and falling slightly, hands clasped together.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! HURRY UP YOU KNIFE-PRINCE! THE BOSS IS GONNA GET PISSED OFF AGAIN DUMBSHIT." How the two downstairs couldn't hear it, even the author doesn't know.

"S-Squalo..." And just like that, everything went dark.

"Ushishishishishishishi~ I know that, Sharky." He picked up the two girls and went to the window. "Catch." He tossed Katana down to the Varia member who was waiting impatiently down below and jumped down with Aoi in his arms. "Ushishi."

So called "Sharky" threw the raven-haired girl over his shoulder. There was a slight groan. "That brat needs to focus on his sword. These women shouldn't be interrupting that."

"Ushishishi~ At least the homo is gonna bother these two instead of us when we get back. Then I'll be free to do whatever I want without him bothering me."

"VOI. SHADDUP BEFORE I STAB YOU DAMNNED KNIFE PRINCE."

"Make me, shark shit."

"TEME!"

"Ne, Reborn." Tsuna looked up at the ceiling. There was a lot of noise earlier, but it was silent now. It worried him, a lot. "Don't you think they've been up there a long while?"

"Saa, Dame-Tsuna." The baby sipped from his teacup. "Why don't you go up and check?"

"I don't know...I don't want to bother Katana-san and Aoi-san."

"Heh, ma na."

A couple more minutes went by. He checked his watch. Another hour til everyone was supposed to arrive. _What's taking them so long?_

"N-Ne Reborn, I'll be right back." The brunette stood up worriedly and proceeded to the stairs. Reborn followed in suit.

"Hey guys, what's taking so lo-Yamamoto-kun!" Clear as day, his rain guardian was laying on his side on the floor. "Yamamoto-kun! Wake up!" He rushed over and shook his shoulders hard. "Wake up!" A grumble, then a groan. The swordsman opened his eyes groggily before pushing himself upright and yawned.

"Oh, hey Tsuna. What up?" He stretched and sat cross legged. "Where's Katana and Aoi?"

"Oh-uh," He looked around. "They're not here. Why?"

Cue widened eyes.

"Uh oh... Aoi isn't going to like this one bit..."

Tsuna was slightly stunned. "Eh, what do you mean Yamamoto-kun?"

The athlete cracked a slightly bashful smile. "Well you see..."

...

...

...

"EHHHHHHH?"

"Heh...bad right?" This time, the smile was more of a "I'm in so much trouble now" smile.

"But why would he do that? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Yup!"

"...Yamamoto-kun~!" Tears began to pour out of Tsuna's eyes. The raven-haired boy didn't say anything and just kept that smile. He knew how the trouble he would get later first-hand, and felt slightly bad for Tsuna. But hey, what was the man gonna do?

Surely he wouldn't run from the two girl's treatment...

...would he?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I understand that the recent chapters are getting shorter, but worry not! They'll get longer soon!<strong>


	9. Sleeping in a Hotel, Waking up to a War

**|| DISCLAIMER || I don't own this**

**|| A/N || I'm not going to keep you with a long author's note, so with great adieu, I present chapter 9 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"B-B-B-B-B-B-But Yamamoto! Will Aoi-san really do _that_ to us if she wakes up to what happened?" Tsuna was pulling on his hair in anxiety as it slowing pictured a gruesome scene that a T rating cannot even begin to describe, but Yamamoto had most certainly did.

"Ahahahahaa… Yup." Yamamoto gave a nervous grin. It was because of _that_ that he became such a good athlete. If he pretended the person with the ball to be Aoi and the bases as safe zones then he could head straight to the big leagues in no time flat. Ever since Aoi's father had moved their family to another country, he felt he could slack off a bit and not run as much.

"THIS IS BAD!" Two huge waterfalls fell from Tsuna's eyes. "What do we do? Hiiiii!"

The raven head thought for a moment, his eyes closed and his face looking very grim. "We do…" Tsuna looked up from his current pacing position in the room. "…nothing."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH? D-Demo – Ah!" Tsuna was pushed – more like he was kicked really – face first onto the hard wooden floor that covered the bottom of Yamamoto's room. "Itai! Reborn!" The brunette whirled around to face his baby tutor and met with his foot instead.

"Be quiet Dame-Tsuna." The baby let Leon crawl onto his hand and change into a handgun – which he pointed at his student's head.

"Hiii!"

"Anyways, we're going to see if we can figure out why they took the two girls." The two could only nod in reply and Leon turned into a phone and Reborn began punching in numbers.

"But what about the party?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the wall clock in by the door. "It starts in 15 minutes."

Reborn smirked. "That's fine. It's time for a family meeting anyways.

* * *

><p>Small rays of sunlight peeked out through the small openings of the thick hotel drapery, dancing across a lightly tanned face, the cheeks framed by long blonde locks. There was a serene expression that had replaced the regular teasing expression. On the way to their hotel the two girls had woken up slightly, causing them render them unconscious seeing that they ran out of the sleeping liquid they would have to pour onto a rag and hold it over their nose. But just watching such a peaceful moment made a certain prince feel relaxed and sane. He didn't want to stab anything; he didn't want to see the crimson fluid trickle down her soft cheek. He would do nothing to disturb this moment, not because he couldn't – always having his knives or some wire made that virtually impossible – but simply because he refused to do as much. He had shut the door to keep the noise from entering, and then had sat down on his knees so he could be at eye level with the bed. Not very princely but he didn't care, after all, royalty is royalty. He took her small hand in his and held it to his lips before laying his cheek on the back of it. "Ushishishi…" His unseen eyes began to droop slowly. "Mi sei mancato..." With that he gave in to his drowsiness and folded his arms next to her, using it as a pillow.<p>

It wasn't long after when a pair of eyes fluttered open to reveal a stunning set of golden orbs. She groaned. Her neck felt slightly sore for a reason unknown to her. Slowly she surveyed the room she was in, seeing her glasses folded neatly on the nightstand beside her. She realized there was a pressure on her left hand, and when she turned to look, she was slightly surprised to see who it was, but it was real when he stirred slightly. He whispered, "Aoi-chan... La mia principessa." before sighing and returning to his sleep, his mouth slighly ajar. She couldn't help but smile. Without moving enough to disturb the sleeping prince, she leaned over and gently stroked his golden hair. The prince made a slightly approving sound before returning to his soft breathing. She kissed his forehead and leaned back onto her pillow to continue sleeping, surprised when his grip on her hand tightened. "La mia principe..." She responded back, closing her eyes and returning to the blissful state of rest.

* * *

><p>In the room diagonal to the one in which Aoi and Bel were sleeping soundly Katana had woken up and was currently arguing with Squalo.<p>

"But I told you I don't want to!"

"VOOOOIIIII! Too bad woman! The boss told me to go and bring you back because there was something he needed to talk to you about!"

"Then _why _didn't he just CALL ME?"

"BECAUSE OUR BOSS DOESN'T KNOW YOUR CONTACT NUMBER."

she reached into her skirt pocket and flicked something at the swordsman, only for it to clash with his sword. "There! That's my contact addresses! Now he CAN call me if he has to!"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT THING YOU BITCH."

"Yeah yeah we all know you love your hair Missy."

"VOOOOOOOOI! YOU BITCH." Anger marks could be seen on his face.

"What are you going to do about it Sharky?"

"!" He began to swing his sword around. "JUST BECAUSE THAT STUPID FAKE PRINCE CALLS ME THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN TOO!"

"I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT TO CALL YOU _SHARKY_." Soon the two were engaged in a mini war within the room. Luckily, there were no breakable valuables inside.

SLAM.

The door opened to a furious Aoi and Bel following. "Katana~! Squalo~! Will you two SHUT UP!"

The two of them echoed each other as sword clashed with staff. The two were made of similar material, so one wasn't going to break any time soon. "NO."

A dark aura was emiting from the sepia blonde. "Did you just say, 'NO'?"

The duo ceased their fight with shadowed eyes. Aoi raised her hand, two razor sharp needles shooting up from her sleeve coated with green Lightning flames. "I'll give you to the count of 3 to apologise."

"A-Aoi... "

"1" Katana looked at Squalo who looked at Bel who simply looked at Aoi with immense adoration for his princess's sadistic side.

"V-Voi!"

"2" They started to panic as they turned and bowed like she was their general.

"3 - "

"W-WE'RE SO SORRY!"

She smiled. She murmured something that sounded like "too late" as she flicked the needles at their neck pressure point with deadly accuracy, having memorized the human nervous system and it's pressure points. Soon then both fell to the ground unconscious. "Ah, shit. Only meant to paralyze them. Must have hit the spot above it. At least it wasn't the one where they would internally bleed to death." She gave a dark smirk which spurred Bel into laughing.

"Ushishishishi~"

* * *

><p>The door of the shop opened to the last family member, the ever frightening Hibari. It had been a pain for Dino to bring him but once his sister was mentioned it worked out well.<p>

Reborn took a seat on Yamamoto's shoulder. "Now that everyone's here, I'd like to ask Haru, Kyoko, and Bianchi to stay down here and help prepare the sushi. I'd like to talk to the others upstairs."

Yamamoto spoke up. "We can do this in my room guys." He stood up and began to lead the others upstairs, with a hesitant Hibari in tow. "Maa Hibari, this concerns Katana too."

Hibari merely glared before speaking. "If something happens to my sister you shall all pay dearly for it." He deadpanned, and with that he stalked up to the room.

"H-He's really protective of his sister now isn't he?" Yamamoto said with a sweat drop.

Reborn nodded. "This can be used to our advantage. When Hibari get irritated – and learning that his sister was kidnapped by the Varia will surely do just that – his flames grow stronger and larger."

"Yup."

"Now on to the meeting."

* * *

><p>"So just to get this straight, you came to drag me back to Xanxus because he wanted to <em>talk?<em> And Bel came because he missed Aoi?" Katana looked at the squad leader with immense irritation. After what seemed like forever (really only around an hour) that she was knocked out the two woke up and were forced to talk it out with words instead of weapons. Now they all sat in Bel's hotel room, considering that she and Squalo had left his room in shreds.

"Voi! Don't think I wanted to do this! And Aoi was supposed to return anyways." Squalo folded his arms with a huff as the two eyed Bel who had locked his arms around Aoi's waist, and Aoi was currently trying not to break the prince's arms in the process. _What a love/hate relationship. _The two couldn't help but think. "Anyways, it's just a short visit; you can go back later so it's not like it matters."

"Hah? You expect me to take it lightly that you kidnapped the both of us when you could have just explained it to us? Oh wait, we haven't told the Vongola about our connection with the mafia yet. So, this wasn't as bad. But still, a messenger would have been better than this!" Katana was seething with mixed emotions.

"Well I was planning to visit the Varia HQ soon anyways. I heard someone took my spot while I was gone." Aoi looked over at Bel.

"Ushishishi someone did."

"Voooi! That idiot shouldn't have, we all know Aoi is better suited for the position, and we would have won the rings if it wasn't for him."

"Though I must say, congratulations on your win during the Storm part Bel, even if you did almost die in the process." Aoi said as she inspected the nails she had filed using one of her broader, more ridged needles.

"Ushishishi~"

"So, when are you taking us to Varia HQ?" Katana said with disinterest.

"The Boss wants to see you by tomorrow, so we leave tomorrow morning."

Aoi checked her watch. "It's almost 7:30 pm now, so is it alright if we head back tonight and meet you guys at the Namimori Airport around 6?"

Squalo nodded. "Our flight leaves at 7 anyways so just don't make us late!"

"It's a 2-3 hour flight, so we'd arrive there around…" Katana made a quick calculation in the air. "Maybe 9 – 10 am our time."

"You'll be there for at least two days so pack enough for then women!"

"Ushishishi. I don't wanna be separated from my principessa." he said as he arms tightened around Aoi's waist possessively.

"It's just until the airport Bel."

"Da~me."

"Bel!" A small anger mark appeared on her fist.

"Shishishi."

Katana sighed. "We'll see you two in the morning. Let's go Aoi." The two stood, Bel's arms loosening, eventually letting go must to his disdain.

"VOOOOOOIIII! DON'T FORGET THE TIME."

"WE GET IT."

The door slammed shut and the two left the hotel, which was located downtown of Namimori, luckily within walking distance of the sushi shop. After 20 minutes, the two stood outside the sliding doors. "I wonder if Kyo-nii is going to be mad." Katana said rather hesitantly.

"It's fine Katana, not like they'll totally freak out right?" the sepia blonde said as she place her tinted glasses on her face. "We just can't tell them about the thing, so pretend it never really happened."

"Yeah yeah just open the door."

Aoi wasted no time in doing that, much to Katana's disappointment. "Hey Uncle we're back!"

"_W-What?_" A loud crash was heard up stairs as the duo entered and shut the door behind them.

Tsuna was the first down, followed by Yamamoto, Gokudera (he was just as surprised as the others), Ryohei, Dino, Romario, Chrome and Hibari tailing behind. Yamamoto-san, Lambo, Ipin, Haru, and Kyoko looked up from the sushi bar to greet them. They began to crowd around them, with questions about what happened. The two answered with: Two guys were stalking her on the way back and decided to try and kidnap them through the window by knocking them out with sleeping gas. Being on their own for a few years they knew how to defend their selves since Katana still carried the collapsible bo staff Hibari had given her before she left (a soft blush could been seen on his face when she said so), and Aoi had learned how to throw needles and studied acupuncture to learn the pressure points and layout of the nervous system (Yamamoto and Tsuna's eyes darkened when then realized she could knock them out whenever she wanted now). Yamamoto knew first hand that what Aoi was saying was possibly true, but he knew he saw Bel and heard Squalo. It just didn't add up. But if they weren't telling the truth, then why were they hiding it? If only they would tell…

"…And that's what happened." Aoi concluded as she sipped some tea that Haru had brought them while she was telling them of the half-honest truth. Strangely enough, Tsuna and the other seemed to buy it well enough, even though Yamamoto had on a mask of disbelief. "Anyways, since that's all, wasn't there supposed to be a party in here?"

Soon enough the party which was supposed to happen soon took place and the small sushi shop was soon loud with conversation. Yamamoto began to introduce everyone to Aoi, explaining to Ryohei and Hibari that she would be joining Nami-chu, and would be enrolling into Hibari's grade, since he had currently chosen to stay in for the sake of being with Nami-chu, considering she was a year older than he anyways. The time passed quickly, hours turning to minutes before they knew it. It was around 9:30 pm when they all deemed it appropriate enough to head home, considering how late it was getting. Haru, Kyoko and Ryohei left first, bidding their good bye. Then Tsuna, along with Lambo, Ipin, Reborn, and Gokudera – who had insisted to walk his precious boss home – left. Hibari stood up from his seat by the wall and stood outside with a glance at his sister. She nodded and gave the two a hug before hurrying over to the prefect's side and walking over to the rather large and traditional Japanese home of theirs. The two relatives began cleaning up so the shop could open the next day in a rather silent atmosphere.

"…So why didn't you tell them the truth?" Yamamoto began, already guessing what his cousin would say.

"Because I didn't want them to worry about it." She said rather honestly. _And because Katana and I have an appointment with them._

More silence followed after that, and soon they finished taking down the decorations and all the plates and cups were washed. Though the weird atmosphere did revert back to normal when the two yawned and started to prepare for bed.

"Don't forget, you get to sleep the floor tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Mi sei mancato<strong>**: I missed you**

**La mia principessa/principe: My princess/prince**


	10. Apothecary

**A/N: As we all know, this story will never be a serious one. Plot-wise anyways, yet it's still as troublesome to type, and it's very truthful at that part.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't know. I guess not since I'm not rich and famous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Apothecary<br>**

"But-"

"No."

"But!"

"No."

"But but but!"

"I said no."

Katana glared at her brother, who satisfied himself by drinking tea. "Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But-!"

"If you ask again I assure you I will not go easy on you, even if you are my sister."

The message was reached, and she ran out of the living room of their traditional Japanese home (which was big enough to fit Decimo's guardians and a few guests, _and _they had a garden and sparring area), the slam of her door heard loudly throughout.

"Hn..." the skylark said as Hibird flew around his head.

Katana stormed around her room, grabbing her mobile off her desk. She fell on her bed, calling the first person on her speed dial, Aoi.

_Brr~ring. Brr~ring. Brr~ring._

_"Hello?"_ She could hear running water in the background.

"Aoi? Are you taking a shower?" the water turned off.

_"I was, I just finished. Why? Did you need something?"_

"Yeah, there's a problem. Kyoya won't let me leave for the airport tomorrow."

_"You told him we were going to meet with the Varia?"_

"Of course not. I told him I needed to get some stuff I left at Italy, but he won't let me. Says I'll be missing school and whatnot. I don't think he believes me anyways."

* * *

><p>Aoi wrapped a towel around herself. "Although Kyoya can be tunnel-minded to just about everything, his cautious side is visible when it concerns you, even after all this time. I would know, it's the same for me around Takeshi." She opened the bathroom door, striding into her cousin's room, who was moving through the motions of his Shigure Souen Ryu.<p>

"Done?" He asked, performing the style's fifth form, Samidare.

"Yeah, your turn." She dug through her suitcase, pulling out some clothes. Yamamoto nodded and grabbed his towel, closing the door behind him. "If he won't let you, I suppose I could whip up a little something for you."

_"Really? Like what?"_ came her reply.

"Whatever I deem worthy for the great Hibari Kyoya." she chuckled. "You'd be surprised how much apothecary you can learn while in Italy."

_"You frighten me, and just about everyone else, you know that right?"_

"Of course I do. It's my thing after all. So anything else?"

_"Yeah, actually. The bo staff Aniki gave me is getting fairly old. The metal's turning brittle and I have a feeling it'll break soon."_

"And you need a new one right? Well I know a place where you can get quality weaponry, exclusive to the mafia families."

_"Sounds good. I'll leave my window open for you."_Aoi hung up, pulling a shirt over her head before combing her hair. "Let's see..." she pulled out a recipe book from the case, flipping through the various apothecary items. "Sleep-inducing drug...where's the sleeping drug." Aoi flipped to the middle of the book. She didn't need to look it up, but she wanted to confirm how long the drug would last. _If Katana gives it to him tonight, roughly it'll be around six to seven hours._

She ran a finger down the description. _This one lasts for about seven hours. It's strong enough to disorientate him long enough for the plane to depart, and the ingredients...chamomile, passionflower, jojoba oil, dogwood...Glad I brought some of this stuff with me,_ she thought as she began sorting out the amounts, using Yamamoto's desk to forge the mixture, crushing the petals of the passionflower while adding bits of the chamomile. She added a teaspoon of the jojoba, dropping ground dogwood into the concoction, finding her results satisfactory. Corking the vial, she scribbled a note and bound it with a rubber band, repacking the used items.

"Now...how should I send this?" She opened the window, taking out a ring and a box from her bag. "I suppose you can do it, Ki." She slipped on the ring and injected lime-green flames into the simple box. It opened, revealing a ring-tailed mongoose, its ears, paws and tail coated in lightning class flames.

"Mangusta del Fulmine," she whispered, resting her chin on her palm. _A box animal based off the appearance of the mythic Hydrus when described appearing as a mongoose-like creature. _Lightning-clad carnivore sat patiently like a well-trained dog would. She could hear the water slowing down in the background, Yamamoto would be finished soon. _I'll have to__ thank Lorenzini for the gift, even is it is just a prototype,_ she thought as she pet the animal. "Take this to Katana - you should remember her flames." She slipped the package into it's mouth and watched as it leapt out the window into a nearby tree, running toward the direction of its destination.

Yamamoto walked in with a towel around his waist. "I'm done." she nodded and exited to room, giving him privacy so he could change.

"I'll be downstairs."

* * *

><p>Ki quickly found the large house, scampering over the high walls into the yard. It sniffed the air before dashing off towards the right and jumping into an open window.<p>

"A-arre? A mongoose in Japan?" A female said. The animal sat down on the table it had landed on, setting the package down in front of her. "Wait, there are Lightning flames...a box animal?" She said, inspecting the package. She opened the note.

_Katana,_

_Here's a little something for Kyoya. Add the amount I sent you into his cup of tea and he should be out for roughly seven hours~_

_- Aoi_

_p.s._

_Give Ki a little treat before he leaves - he's a type that can absorb outside __flames_

Katana giggled and opened a small jewelery box, slipping on a ring. It ignited purple flames, which she offered to the box animal. Ki lapped up the flames and jumped out the window once more to return to his master.

"A sleeping drug..." she pondered as she walked to the kitchen, slipping it into the pocket of her sleeping shorts as she passed her brother. "Do you want some more tea, Aniki?"

"Hn."

She picked up the cup and brought it into the kitchen and quickly made more tea, pouring it into two cups. She added the substance in the vial into his cup, using a spoon to mix it in.

"Here, it's really hot though." She warned as she set his cup in front of him, carefully blowing on her own as she watched him drink his from the corner of her eye. He took a few sips, before setting it on the table.

He blinked a bit, before standing up. "It's late. Get some sleep."

At first she doubted it had worked, until she saw him stumble from drowsiness as he entered his room. She finished her tea took his, pouring the drugged drink into the sink drain.

"She said I didn't have to pay, but I owe her anyway."

* * *

><p>Tsuna fell onto his mattress with a yawn. <em>Katana-san and Aoi-san, seem really familiar, he thought, but how would I know them?<em>

"Maa! This is really confusing!" He yelled into his pillow. A foot landed on his head. "Itai!"

"Dame-Tsuna. What are you yelling about this late at night?"

The brunette rubbed the back of his head. "Etto...Ano, Reborn, have we met Katana-san or Aoi-san before now?"

Reborn smirked from under his hat. "Why do you ask?"

"Ano, it's just that it feels like we've met them before, but I know we haven't met them until now, or at least I think so." He yawned again.

"Go to bed Tsuna, you don't want Hibari or Adelheid to see that you're late to school."

"H-Hai!"

Reborn smirked and had Leon change into a phone once the Vongola had fallen asleep.

"It's me."

* * *

><p>Aoi walked out of the front door, suitcase in hand. The stars were still out as well. <em>Yamamoto would be waking up for his morning run soon,<em> she thought as she adjusted her coat. _First thing's first, gotta make sure Kyoya isn't awake._ She turned a corner, growing closer towards the traditional house with every step. She pushed open the gate, glad that Hibari maintained his home enough to where the gate wouldn't creek. The yard also held the image of order, not a blade out of place on the lawn, the Sakura tree they had planted as children now old and grand and unbudded. She pulled out the scrap of paper Squalo had slipped her before they left. All of the important details had been scrawled onto the note, but it appeared to be about needing people for a future job. They were offering it to Katana as well, although less enthusiastically, since she didn't meet the requirements to work on a Varia job.

"You know, Hibari caught the Sakura-kura Disease once." A playful voice said from behind.

"Even though he was cured of it, he'd still uncomfortable around them, because they made him loose his will to fight." A disapproving voice added.

"I'm surprised that he has one in his yard." A child's voice remarked.

Aoi whirled around. Yamamoto and Gokudera stood there in comfortable garb, Reborn sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder in his usual clothing. "What-!" The sentence remained unfinished when Gokudera threw something small and pink at her, causing her gaze to sharpen and her reflexes to respond by throwing needles at them, only to have Yamamoto fend them off with Shigure Kintoki. She cursed and jumped back as the pink thing exploded, the scrap of paper floating to the ground as the thing sent up a bout of pink smoke.

The three waited for the smoke to clear, when another set of footsteps came over. As Yamamoto identified the owner, Gokudera wasted no time in sending another one of the pink things at Katana, who was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the pink item, ending with the result of being hit in the face with it. She met with the same fate as her colleague, and now the two boys were curious about what would come forth from the pink smoke, as they should be.

It cleared, revealing two women around their twenties, both half dressed, both looking as if they were dressed for a certain occasion. One loosely wearing a plain purple yukata; one with what Bianchi had once identified as a spaghetti-strap dress, something someone would wear to a cocktail party.

"Arre?" The they said.

* * *

><p>The pink smoke cleared, and the girl blinked, finding herself now laying with her back on a soft, almost plush bed. She wondered why the place was dim, smelled like fire and candles, and why a certain male sat shirtless over her torso.<p>

"Ushishi~. You're not my princess." he whispered in her ear in a way that made her heart feel as if it was going to jump out of her body, and in a way she hadn't heard from him before.

* * *

><p>"Hn, this is a surprise." A deep, almost musical voice said. the smoke cleared slightly, and brown irises found grey-blue ones. "I didn't expect to meet my lovely bird's younger self at a time like this." he said as he silenced whatever words were going to come out of the shocked girl, shocking her even more when he leaned forward almost teasingly.<p> 


	11. A Ten Year Difference part 1

**A/N: Because I owe you guys. And because I feel good. I'm back on this story, and I'm glad. I have officially deemed this a DinoxOCxYamamoto story. Who she ends up with, well, that's what I want to know too. Bel and Aoi were more of a background couple, but I might make a story out of those two, with their love/hate relationship that Aoi seems to do.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Iya. Shinaide subete no. (Nope. Not ever.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Part 1: A Ten Year Difference<br>**

Katana had thought it strange when she saw the ten-year-younger boy who had sparked a relationship between them by ramming her head into a wall. It took her three days to recover from the shock of waking in his arms and the annoyance of his childishly oblivious, naive personality. It took another three for her to adjust to accustom to his personality, resulting in a stereotypical school girl crush that soon dwindled into a respectful friendship and a shy lunch at the roof of the school building, as well as several strange interventions later on. It was nice though, to meet the kind Tsuna from his ring of friends. The Vongola's presence was comforting and caring, yet ditzy and clumsy, reminding her of her relationship proximity with the Chiavarone Famiglia's Bucking Horse Dino, only less.

Back then she had noticed that their eyes were both brown, albeit Yamamoto's was a sweet golden honey-brown while the set of sultry dark chocolate irises belonged to Dino. She huffed inwardly. It was always his eyes. She used to always blame him for all the stalking fangirls he achieved, much to his dislike. She remembered years ago she used to receive threats from them for just standing _near_ him, and still hated them to this day. As if it was their fault that her best friend happened to have eyes the color of dark chocolate, handsome features, his kind smile and personality, and a body women would love to have over their own. She couldn't help it, he was born with the looks of an angel, even if he didn't own the grace of one.

Unlike the mafia boss Dino was, Yamamoto was by far one of the most stereotypical Japanese boy she had ever met. He didn't have graceful looks, lacked the charming intellect Dino _sometimes_ had, but she would give him credit for having an impressive build. But he had athletic grace and reflexes the regular, mafia-men less Dino absolutely failed in. He did have fangirls, but at least they didn't stalk him 24/7, that is, if they stalked him at all. At was as if, what one lacked, the other had and vise versa, excluding their similarities.

Yes, she remembered having to make the desicion between who she liked and who she _liked_ back then. Sure, she hurt one because she chose the other, but that was better than faking a love for one she didn't truly hold the feelings for, and the fact that they later saw each other as rivals because of her pushed her to choose. And luckily, she didn't regret it.

* * *

><p>Reborn smirked as he observed the two females. They looked at their surroundings with practical eyes, their gaze currently at each other. An exchange of looks, and they simultaneously turned their rather intimidating gazes at the two shocked men, then to the Arcobaleno himself. They didn't bother to hide their amusement, both now fully aware of their current predicament.<p>

Gokudera che'd at the sight of the two messily dressed women. "And to think I expected more." This earned a chiding from Yamamoto and glares from the women.

"So, do you three feel like explaining why we were sent back ten years or should I just force it out of you?" The first one asked, her threat imposing on the two younger mafioso despite the honey-sweet delivery. Her long hair was elegantly braided into a herringbone style.

Yamamoto gulped, instinctively taking a step backwards as they stood up, dusting off their clothes. His gut was right, that one was definitely his cousin, even though her appearance was different. Her hair was back to its natural color, but still, different.

"Tsk, Kyo-nii isn't going to like the fact that there's a grass stain on this." The skylark glanced at the bomber as he forged a look of disdain at the name. "Is there a problem, Gokudera Hayato?" The boy threw a look at Yamamoto.

"Aoi. Katana." The Arcobaleno said. They looked over. "If it's an explanation you'd like, you'll have to wait a bit until Tsuna gets here. Don't worry about the time limit, you'll be here for long enough."

* * *

><p>Dino learned many things when he had seen the future that his ten-year-older self had experienced, such as his ultimate technique, <em>Salto Volante Veloce Come Luce<em>. There were things he would rather not have experienced, like the Choice battle, where he saw his otouto's storm and rain guardians fighting eventually to no avail. There were things he wished he had experienced first-hand, instead of through a memory. One of them involved slight intimacy with a certain someone whom he refused to admit his feelings for, despite Romario's encouraging words and the painful twinge of his heart when he saw her with another man.

They had always been close ever since they had met. Secret meetings, nights spent laying side by side and watching the night's candles from his balcony, all the secrets they shared. Times when they sat in each other's arms, simply enjoying the warmth and happiness their presence brought each other. The times when he wanted to confess, aching to say those three words, only to stop and childishly realize she would think he had meant it in a friendly way. That had changed ten years later, his future self even able to openly perform light acts of intimacy with her without any words of protest, even though in the visions he had received they never went farther than a peck of the cheek for a reason he had yet to learn to him.

A familiar brunette whined as a taller blonde dragged him along, having half a mind to bring Romario with him so the poor boy wouldn't have to eat concrete every five seconds.

"D-Dino-san! Where are we going?" The Vongola asked, his eyes still glazed over with sleep despite the fact that his brain was telling him to wake up, his Vongola Super Intuition telling him that letting Dino pull him around like this was both bad for his arm and his nerves.

The blonde laughed, his smile gracing the features of his already angelic face. "Reborn's idea. He's been planning this since last week."

Romario jogged beside the two mafia bosses, chuckling when Tsuna's eyes shot wide open and began tugging away, already declaring that he didn't want to get involved in whatever scheme Reborn had in mind. Though his was effectively silenced when he crashed into the back of his senpai, who had stopped just before the group.

Romario took a glance, now as shocked as his boss. Reborn had been planning this since last week but they weren't informed of the plan until the night before, and even then Reborn had just told them to get Tsuna when he called the next night.

But the Chiavarone boss didn't expect this, in fact, this outcome hadn't even entered his mind. He had imagined a group of top assassins to come at the Vongola or even some Varia-quality worthy opponents to help Tsuna grow stronger and gain battle experience. Squalo and even _Xanxus_ had entered the equation at some point but never, ever, _never_ had he expected to see the ten-years-later self of the female skylark. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that he had seen her future self before, he was sure he wouldn't recognize her.

Looking at her brought back the tantalizing visions from his future self, but he soon learned that no matter how much he wanted to look away, look somewhere else, he couldn't. Her eyes demanded respect and attention, and he wasn't about to go and defy her eyes, he was too mesmerized by her slate-blue irises, a softer shade than Kyoya's, but at the same time it was just as intimidating.

The skylark raised an elegant brow as she saw the males. "Hn. Chiavarone's Ten-Years-Younger Bucking Horse Dino. What a surprise, to see your younger self through these means." She murmured, her expression stoic and her eyes sharp as she strode over to the 18-year-old. Her hair was cut short in the future, flaring over her shoulders like the tail feathers of a bird.

_So even Kyoya's personality rubbed off on her a bit._

The two guardians looked at the small form behind Dino, oblivious to the thoughts Dino stored in his head and the way the older Katana's eyes were scrutinizing his figure, taking in every aspect as if looking for some type of flaw.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna gazed up at the woman dressed in the yukata. _She's really pretty,_ he thought with a blush. _But, she's intimidating at the same time, like Hibari-san. He looked around. Now that I think about it, isn't this Hibari-san's home! Hiiiiiiii!_

"Well, at least I know that my Dino didn't get switched with his younger self too." Tsuna blinked, noting how Yamamoto frowned slightly at the way she said 'my Dino'.

Aoi chuckled. "Don't tease them, we are the elders at the moment after all. Now Reborn, the Juudaime is here, expl-..." She stare at the baby in distaste when she noticed that he was sleeping. "Arcobaleno...you damned little..." she took a breath, steadying her anger. "Well, he's going to have to explain later since even though our five minutes have already passed, and we're still here."

"Now that you mention it, it's been more than five minutes since we got here." Katana said.

"Ah - like how when we were sent to the future!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Ohh I get it now!" Yamamoto exclaimed, putting his fist to his palm as if to symbolize it clicking in his head. "So that's what the kid had us throw."

Gokudera folded his arms. "Those pink grenades were altered versions of the stupid cow's Ten-Year-Bazooka. The time limit was probably extended during these modifications."

The snot bubble popped, and Reborn was awake again. "That's exactly it. I asked Lambo's family if they could modify it."

Aoi pouted. "So how long will we be here?"

"24 hours."

"It's that long?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yeah. But since it's still dark out, everyone go back to sleep. Hibari will bite you all to death if he finds you late to school."

The group broke apart, setting out for their beds. Aoi had decided to stay with Katana for her uncle's sake, seeing as it'd be strange for him to find her like this. The girls wandered into Katana's room, setting out a second futon. They would have to explain this to the younger Hibari, otherwise be "bitten to death" by the boy.

* * *

><p>Romario watched his boss as they walked down the road towards their hotel. Dino seemed to be in a daze, looking blankly forward with a smile. It worried the faithful mafioso, to see his boss in such a state.<p>

"Ehi, Romario," Dino asked. He seemed to be daydreaming. "Stai sempre a dirmi di confessare a Katana." He nodded. "Dovrei farlo?"

"Hm?"

"Devo confessare quando lei torna dal futuro?"

A pause. "Se il tuo cuore ti dice il contrario, allora io non interferire con la vostra scelta."

* * *

><p>She wanted to slap him. Slap him and ask what the hell was going on, but she could do it. He had pinned her wrists above her with his hand, the other one firmly placed at her side. His smile was as charming as ever, his blonde hair no longer a mop. He tilted his head to the side in an almost adorable way. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, leaving the area tingling and sending shudders down her spine. He moved to the crook of her neck on the left side, and bit down with a chuckle, and she winced slightly. He bit down a bit playfully, running his tongue up the soft flesh before biting down again, pleased when he heard a slight moan escape her lips. He continued to slowly work his way up to her mouth, loving the way she squirmed under him, the way her moans came out almost breathlessly. His hand traveled from her side under her shirt as he pressed his lips against her. At first she pulled away, but he wasn't about to let her do that. He licked her lips and lowered his hand, only to move it up her skirt, brushing his fingers between her legs. Her mouth opened for a gasp, and he took the opportunity for entrance, kissing her with bridled passion. She instantly became submissive, her eyes taking on a slightly glazed look as he played with her tongue before deepening the kiss, surprised when she began to dominate his experienced lips. Their kiss grew heated, and he let go of her wrists to wander the expanse of her body. Her arms found their way around his neck, drawing him closer as her fingers locking into the silky strands of his hair.<p>

Even if this was her ten-years-younger self, he regretted nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehi, Romario: Hey, Romario<br>Stai sempre a dirmi di confessare a Katana: You're always telling me to confess to Katana  
>Dovrei farlo?: Should I do it?<br>Devo confessare quando lei torna dal futuro?: Should I confess to her when she returns form the future?  
>Se il tuo cuore ti dice il contrario, allora io non interferire con la vostra scelta: If your heart tells you otherwise, I won't interfere with your choice<strong>


	12. AN: ATTENTION PLEASE!

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories, but I feel like I should let you all know if you didn't already that I am currently in the process of completely rewriting my stories, starting with _The Second Skylark _(list is on my profile), which will be deleted and republished under the same name when post the first chapter. That's all I really have to say before disappearing again, but as always I am open to messages whether they be conversational or questions. Until next time.


End file.
